Valentine Paper Heart
by Danko Kaji
Summary: It all started with a kind offer to walk her back home in the rain and his beautiful smile. [Baralai/Yuna. High School AU. Fluff. Lemon.]
1. First Crush, First Heartbreak

_(A/N): Would you be surprised if I told you this had been sitting on my GoogleDocs for over two years? Like 80% percent of the entire story? Yup. Considering my horrible track record of incomplete fics, neither am I. And it's only, like, 3-4 chapters. I need to crunch out this baby and never look back. Damn you, my lazy inner editor._

 _Enjoy! Shameless fluff to the point of purple prose awaits us in the next segment. Hopefully tomorrow, or else shoot me._

* * *

 **Valentine Paper Heart**

 _Chapter 1: First Crush, First Heartbreak_

* * *

They say boys and girls can't have sleepovers together.

Yuna wonders if maybe they were right, because they can't stop kissing each other, touching each other, grinding against each other with unrestrained passion. Enveloped in darkness, save for a single lamplight set to low and the television screen flickering in silence, they embrace each other on her living room couch, reaching beneath all the clothes that separates them, exchanging impassioned wants and whispers.

It all started with a kind offer to walk her back home and his beautiful smile.

* * *

Yuna wrote a love letter in preparation for this day.

After many attempts and crumpled papers and embarrassing mantras of self-encouragement, she finally did it. Rikku and Paine were supportive, if not merciless in their teasing, and so she took their embarrassing jokes in stride, hyping herself for the moment she will present it to him.

Yuna arrived at school early tired and excited, having been too anxious to fall asleep last night. She poured her entire heart into this letter, utilizing hours of practiced calligraphy to enhance the romantic sentiment; shooing away the self-doubt that kept creeping up on her all morning. She couldn't think of any other way without endangering her heart; asking him out on a date or confessing her love, would that be considered moving too fast? What if he rejects her? What if he likes somebody else?

She sighs, lost in wistful reminiscence.

They used to ride the same bus to school in the morning. That's how they started talking; they went to the same school, and shared some of the same classes. Tidus liked to make people laugh, always acting out in good fun and getting into trouble with his friends while Yuna liked to play the role of the perfect student, always working hard, acting nice and polite, someone her parents could be proud of. They rarely crossed paths as a result, and then time passed by in a blink of an eye. His love for attention and competition naturally resulted in his dedication for the swim team, and where the rest of his free time went, she would find him on Facebook, posting pictures of himself and his friends at house parties and their latest misadventures. In the meantime, Yuna's grades and 4.0 GPA earned her a place amongst the honor roll while club activities and leadership duties took up the space where her social life should be.

Perhaps they didn't have much in common, and their time together always felt too short and bittersweet, but she fell for him all the same. His eyes were gorgeous and blue like the ocean, his smile bright like that of the sun, and his adorable, awkward laugh could lift anyone's spirits.

Yuna could only catch glimpses of him whenever they crossed paths in the hallway. They still smile and say hi to each other every now and again, and on the rare occasion they stole moments for small talk, she treasured their conversations the most. Watching him from afar, pining for him in silence, she wondered, always: ' _Do you feel the same as I do for you?'_

"Yuniiiieee!"

Someone tackled her from behind, nearly causing her to keel over from their petite weight. Yuna grinned, swerving to greet her affectionate cousin.

"Hey! You're bright and early for once." When Rikku stuck her tongue out in defiance, she giggled, looping an arm around hers to pull her in. "I'm guessing Uncle Cid lectured you on the 'evil temptations of man' again, didn't he?"

"Ugh! _Don't_ get me started. He wouldn't shut up about the days of his youth and the 'loose' behavior of the new generation, ugh..." In the span of ten seconds, Rikku expressed her grim torture at the hands of her overprotective father in two groans, a pretty good indication of how the rest of her day will turn out for her mood. Yuna hoped Uncle Cid didn't end up ruining Valentine's Day for the averse-to-stupid-boys tomboy Rikku. Gippal would definitely be heartbroken. "Geez louise! The car ride felt so long, I seriously thought we were transported in the Twilight Zone―."

"What's this about the Twilight Zone?" Paine blindsided them from across the courtyard, arresting Yuna's other arm in a casual chokehold. "If we're talking about sitting down to marathon Stranger Things tonight, I'm down."

"No, we weren't talking about Stranger Things."

"But you know what, why not? Let's do it! It's not like we have any plans today with cute, icky boys."

Paine picked up on Yuna's conspicuous silence and proceeded to detach herself from her side, planting her heeled boots to face her in firm accusation. "Or do we?"

"Mm, maybe...?" Yuna trailed to a stop, back facing them as she clasped her hands, swaying her hips in poor restraint.

"Oh, Yunie, you _can't._ Girls night out!"

"Traitor."

"I-It's not what you think! That is, I don't have any plans. Er, not yet. I think."

"So..." Rikku cocked her head, squinting her green eyes in confusion. "You do or you don't? I'm confuzzled."

"It means she's ad-libbing." Paine shrugged, impassive.

"I haven't... confessed to him yet..." Yuna blushed, her ears burning red at the very tips. "So I don't know how he feels about me... yet..."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Paine!" Yuna whirled around to glare at her punk goth friend, vindicated.

"Ooooh... Yeah, I remember!" Rikku's wicked grin grew wider than the Cheshire Cat. Spotting someone jogging up to them from behind Yuna's shoulder, she began humming in glee, skipping off in direction to her first class, but not before patting Yuna's arm in encouragement. "Good luck with that! Let's go Paine, or we're gonna be late~!"

"To what? Being on time?" Paine acquiesced despite her sarcastic tone, leaving Yuna to her fate.

"Wait, what― where are you all―?"

"Yuna!"

Her heart jumped to her throat, and she struggled to swallow.

In her head, the scenario couldn't have run any smoother. She would wait after school when they weren't pressured by the cheesy "Jaws" theme blaring through the intercom to rush to class, and then she would watch in bated anticipation as Tidus read through all that perfect, painstaking prose. Or if they crossed paths sooner and inspiration struck, she would give him the letter to read on his own time and wait for him to approach her, but _of course_ he would find her before the school day even started. Alone. Abandoned by her friends.

"Yuna! Oh man, I'm glad I saw you. I wanted to ask you if you're busy later. I know you're usually busy with student council stuff..."

Her heart soared. Tidus, smiling at _her._ Tidus, asking her out. Tidus― Just Tidus. Her brain short-circuited, denying her the ability to react or speak. Until she remembered―

"Oh, um… I-I have tutoring in the library after school..." She faltered at the sight of his visible disappointment. "B-But! I am free afterwards."

"Oh. Cool! So, I'll see ya around?"

"Y-Yes! Maybe." She smiled, chastising herself.

' _Did I sound too eager? Too cool? I have to be calm. Be calm. Be calm, my racing heart…'_

"You've got my number, right?"

"Right! I mean, I do. Rikku, um, gave it to me… I-I hope you don't mind..."

"Of course, I don't mind!" He beamed, pumping his fist. At the sound of the bell, the spell broke between them, and Tidus panicked, jogging in place, calling out to her as he sprinted away. "Ack! Gotta go! See you~!"

She waved to him, smiling― lowering her hand over her throbbing heart.

* * *

Once the last school bell rang, she scurried out of class, unable to handle the anticipation throughout her entire day, anxiety tempting her to reconsider. ' _What if this is too old-fashioned? What if he rejects me? What if_ ― _?'_

But the moment she found him lounging outside the boys' locker room, chatting with some of his jock friends, she slowed her pace. Ah... There's Marphi, the girls' volleyball team captain, hovering by his side as usual. Yuna clutched her hands over her chest, feeling self-conscious. She wished she could be a part of his world. They would match each other laugh for laugh, even joke for joke in the midst of casual conversation, like the way he and Marphi were now, further festering the jealousy in her heart. And in the midst of their playful banter she straight up _kissed him_ in front of all their jeering friends.

"I felt bad." She stuck her tongue out at him afterwards, sounding pleased of herself. "Because no one confessed their _undying love_ to you, I thought you might like a kiss. You're welcome."

"I don't need your pity!" He shoved her, laughing despite his visible embarrassment.

And a pink envelope fluttered to the ground, unsigned.

* * *

' _I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking…?'_

Yuna lingers outside of the library, standing near the closed entrance sheltered from the rain. Annoyed by the sudden downpour that seems to reflect her mood, she sighs again, glaring at the drenched parking lot full of cars, resenting the fact she didn't take her own today. _'_ _Can this day get any worse…?'_ She reconsiders contacting her parents to pick her up instead of taking the bus and walking the rest of the way home soaked and miserable (are her parents even home right now? what if they already left for their own plans?) until someone calls her name.

"Yuna? Are you waiting on a ride home?"

"Huh? Oh... hi, Baralai." She turns around, forcing the smile on her face. Even though they had just spent the last two hours sitting inside a stuffy library, solving headaches in the form of iambic pentameter, she welcomes his cordial presence all the same. "Um, no. I planned to walk home, but it suddenly started raining. So I was debating what to do..."

"I see." In the middle of unclasping his umbrella, he approaches her with a warm smile. Now standing beside her beneath the roof's edge, Baralai easily dwarfs her in height despite his humble carriage, resting the shaft of his open umbrella against his shoulder to twirl it in slow motion. "Good work today on your English passages, by the way. You're becoming much more adept at interpreting Shakespeare's language, although I couldn't help but notice your lack of focus."

"Thank you." She blushes, twirling a lock of her long hair. "And, ah, I'm sorry about that…"

"That's okay. We all have our bad days sometimes." His smile softens in sympathy, staying his hand. "I assumed your love letter didn't go well today."

"Yeah… No, I didn't even get the chance to―." Yuna freezes, covering her mouth in shock. "You _knew_? How did you―"

"Rikku told me, and advised that I be delicate with your 'fragile, maiden heart.'"

"Nosy…" She grumbles, directing all of her negative energy towards her gossiping cousin and hoping _to God_ she does not broadcast that sad fact to the whole world. If need be, she can always collaborate with Paine to teach Rikku a lesson in delicate matters such as the trials and tribulations of love. His sympathetic voice anchors her back to the present, away from the hypothetical world of vengeance.

"If that was something you wanted to keep secret, then I apologize. Actually, I was considering ending our tutoring session early if you had plans with someone, but then you didn't say anything, so I wasn't sure."

"Oh, thank you. No, it's alright. Studying is important. I don't want to miss a single day, especially when you're already busy enough as it is." She smiles, berating herself for her lack of nerve. If only she had spoken up, perhaps asserted herself, Baralai would have understood and made an exception. Why didn't she risk the chance? Yuna sighs, disappointed at herself. In the conspicuous silence that falls between them, she glances in his direction, startled to find him gazing out into the distance. Unable to pinpoint what could possibly occupy his attention, she wonders if he must be grappling with his thoughts.

"...Er, um, a-am I keeping you?"

"Oh no, you're not. I was thinking… if you're not in a hurry to head home, would you like me to treat you to Starbucks? Or Rin's Diner, if you're hungry― in spirit of Valentine's Day," Baralai says as an afterthought, smiling, amused by her look of shock. "You've been working really hard these past several weeks, I wanted to reward you."

Her face flares scarlet, and she stammers. "It's very kind of you to offer! But I-I don't want to impose…"

"The way I see it, _I'm_ the one imposing on you. But if you're uncomfortable seeing this as a date, then… Well, think of it as a friendly outing between two people of the opposite gender. What do you say? I promise to walk you home afterwards."

His soft-spoken charm proves too impossible to resist, and Yuna concedes with a timid smile, desperate for some company to distract herself. This beat wallowing in her Valentine blues at home alone. "...okay. You win. But only because you have an umbrella." She smacks his arm in mock offense, which causes him to smile in good humor. "You're such a flatterer, you know that?"

"Flatterer?" Baralai laughs, offering his arm to her as they begin to walk. "I speak only the honest truth."

She slips her arm around his own, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow. Walking side by side like this, so close that they bump shoulders ― do they look like a couple to outside eyes? The thought makes her blush, and she ducks her head, hyper aware of the impression they make. "...um, does it bother you if we walk this close?"

"Hm? No, I'm not bothered by it at all. Although... I would prefer it if you walked closer to me, so that way no part of you is exposed to the rain. You don't mind, do you?"

"Th-Thank you… and um, no. I don't mind." She smiles, grateful, and peers up at him, impressed by his tall stature. He feels even taller just by standing next to him, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. Then again, being five-foot-three herself, a lot of people feel like giants in comparison, especially all those boys with their insane growth spurts and developing muscles. Does Baralai even play sports? She knows he does well enough in gym, as she sometimes will find him in Mr. Kinoc's gym class during her rare excursions outside of class, no doubt supervising the freshman as his TA. She always enjoyed watching him play, because he always looked to be enjoying himself, encouraging the younger and shy, more athletically-challenged students to play.

"What is it?"

She panics when Baralai catches her eye, too distracted by her reminiscing to feign innocence. "N-Nothing… just thinking how tall you are…"

"Ah. Is that so?" He pauses, seized by thought. And then he glances at her, curious. "Do you have a complex about your height? I never would have thought."

She shakes her head. "Not particularly. It's just… you feel a little intimidating, I guess…"

"Am I?" Baralai smiles a little, amused by her comment. "I'm not _that_ tall. But... Well, I suppose I don't have any grievances about my height. Perhaps that is a good thing; one less thing to feel insecure about. Appearances are important for a lot of people, I noticed."

"Don't act so humble." Yuna smiles, poking fun at him in the politest tone she can muster. After all, she finds it impossible to believe Baralai acts this oblivious about his own metrosexual tendencies when he tidies his hair, using hair wax to maintain his long bangs, manicures his nails, irons his clothes, and even carries around chapstick and hand lotion on occasion to keep his skin from getting dry. He's super hygienic, and he does not even hide it. "You make it sound like you don't care about your looks, but that's not true. In fact, you're very conscious of your appearance."

"Touché. I _do_ spend a lot of time grooming myself," he says, thoughtful, and then he chuckles, caught guilty in her teasing. "Thank goodness I don't grow my hair out any longer than it is, or else I would never be ready to leave in the morning."

Yuna peers up at him with a small smile, drawn to his conversational ease. And then companionable silence falls between them. She appreciates the silence, though, after a long, exhausting day of riding an emotional rollercoaster. Her body feels heavy, already tired of dragging her feet through this unexpected gloomy downpour, but Baralai does not seem unimpeded by it in the least. Drawn to the sway of his confident strides, she draws closer to him, shivering in the cold.

"Thank you, for walking with me like this… I'm lucky you ran into me the way you did, because I really wasn't looking forward to walking home in this rain."

"You would have been even luckier if I had chosen to drive my car today. Could have saved us both the trouble."

"Oh, that's right, you have a car… Why didn't you drive today? Strapped for gas money?"

"Yes. I can only go so far on a monthly allowance."

"Same here. I have a car, too, but I generally drive it once or twice a week, if at all…" Yuna trails off, stewing the words in her head, not wanting to sound like a typical teenager complaining about her own parents. "My father's a little protective. Even with my license, he still feels nervous about me driving around on my own."

"I'm not surprised. Parents tend to be that way, but mine... Well, they like to practice the hands-off approach."

"The 'hands-off' approach? How so?"

"Well… I can go to parties and drink alcohol, or sleepover at my friends' house without permission, but I am expected to drive myself around. I can do whatever I please; that is, as long as I keep them informed about my whereabouts. If, for some non-emergency reason, I choose not to drive, I am expected to walk or ride the bus. You know, simple things like that."

"Wow, you're lucky. It sounds like your parents really trust you."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Why else do you think they raise you like that?"

"To be honest, I always assumed they didn't care about what I did, so I had to learn to do things on my own."

"Then, why do you always work hard at school? If not for your parents' approval…"

"What do you mean 'why?'" Baralai gives her a knowing smile, amused by her curiosity. "I happen to like what I do. Studying and exercising are just two of my many hobbies. Although Gippal prefers to call them my masochistic obsessions." Baralai pauses, curious of her pensive silence. "What about you? Is the reason you work so hard because of your parents?"

"Ah, yes... I guess you can say that. I don't want them to be ashamed of me..."

"That's not a bad motivator, but it makes me wonder what you want for yourself," he says, leaving the conversation at that.

Yuna blinks, averting her eyes, the wave of annoyance delayed by her confusion. His words unnerved her. Why would he... _Of course_ she knew what she wanted! Why would he assume she would be― half-hearted? Indecisive? What did he mean exactly? The enigma oozing from the echo of his last remark haunts her for the rest of their fifteen minute walk, until they eventually arrive at the popular hangout for after-school lunch.

They find the entire place packed to the brim even before they walk in, as a considerably long line crowds the foyer, almost blocking the entrance. As Baralai lowers his umbrella to shake it free of water outside for a moment, Yuna approaches the hostess at the front, wedging in between two loitering groups to stand within speaking range.

"Good evening. Table for two, please?"

"Okay. Name, please."

"Baralai." He speaks up from beside her, startling her with his sudden proximity.

This feels an awful lot like a date, and Yuna can't shake the blush from her cheeks. Hopefully she can attribute her redness to the chill outside.

"You will have to wait ten or fifteen minutes. Maybe even half an hour the latest. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"That's quite alright. We can wait." Baralai smiles, receiving the alarm device that she hands to him.

Yuna catches the way the hostess stares at him, dazzled by his smile, and she giggles, earning a curious look from him as he turns to face her. She never felt so proud for having such an attractive male friend, and she wants to savor the feeling for as long as the day permits her to. And then she yelps, startled by his grip on her arm when he moves fast to pull her aside― just in time for a pushy waiter to pass through, escorting an impatient couple to their table.

"Let's wait outside. It's not as loud or stuffy, and we won't be in anyone's way."

"O-Okay…" She nods, eager to let him lead― anything to escape this bustling atmosphere. They sit down at a bench situated off to the leeward side of the building, sheltered beneath the edge of the roof where they can wait in relative dryness.

"This isn't so bad…" Yuna sighs with a smile, surveying the rain-drenched parking lot.

"I imagine everywhere is packed like this, since it's raining."

"...by any chance, did _you_ have any plans today?"

"Me?" He looks at her, confused.

She nods. "I mean, did you have someone in mind to spend the day with? What would you be doing if we didn't set off to eat together?"

"That's a good question." He hums, averting his eyes, his tan cheeks tinged pink in a rare moment of bashfulness. "You make it sound like I would much rather be anywhere else, even though I chose to be with you. You don't think I want to be here with you?"

She stares, flabbergasted by his roundabout response. "No, that's not what I―."

"I know." He gives her an enigmatic smile. "I just didn't want you to think I'm here because I felt bad for you."

" _ **I felt bad." Marphi sticks her tongue out at him, sounding pleased of herself. "Because no one confessed their**_ **undying** **love** _ **to you, I thought you might like a kiss. You're welcome."**_

"I'm here with you because I want to be."

His smile, his kindness ― they overshadow the wicked memory of Marphi's kiss despite the fact his earlier words sparked it, and Yuna averts her eyes, hoping he wouldn't catch her upset tears. She feels guilty for wanting to put Tidus in Baralai's place when they couldn't be any more different, and this hopeless comparison tears her apart.


	2. First Date, First Sleepover

_(A/N): Eh, I could've polished this more, but... meh. This chapter was sitting too long in my Googledocs anyway. I was dying to get this out. I mean, I can always spruce it up later. XD *shrugs*_

 _Content over quality~!_

* * *

 **Valentine Paper Heart**

 _Chapter 2: First Date, First Sleepover_

* * *

"Thank you for waiting! We'll have your waiter here in just a sec. In the meantime, here are your menus." The hostess beams, taking out her notepad with an expert flourish, pen at the ready. "What can I get you guys started with? Water? Juice?"

Baralai smiles, motioning for Yuna to go first. "What would you like?"

"Can I have a hot chocolate?"

"Can you make that two, please?"

"Sure thing! Two hot cocoas, coming right up."

They both smile and thank her as she sets off for the back kitchen, and silence falls between them for lack of conversation, only broken by the waitress's prompt return with their water. They exchange shy looks and tentative smiles in between their menus, and Yuna blushes, avoiding his gaze and feeling guilty for enjoying the thought _'this doesn't feel like a date, this_ is _a date.'_ She decides to distract herself by stewing in the change of events of today, as well as her ruined expectations of them.

Just remembering that kiss threw her back into that spiral of anxiety, and she hesitates to confide in him.

"...can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Um, as a guy, when you're hanging out with female friends, do you… let them, um… you know, k-kiss you? ...and stuff? I mean, is that normal if you're good friends with them?"

"Hm, well… it's different with every person. Gippal's infamous for that, but if you're asking me: no. I don't allow that many people in my personal space, even if they are my friends. After all, it's a violation of my trust. I am only comfortable if they were my boyfriend or girlfriend, but no one else."

Contrary to her expectations, his answer does not make her feel better at all. It makes her feel worse, only validating her envy and insecurities. He and Marphie... make a good match. They are both aces of their respective sports teams. They share much of the same interests, similar outgoing personalities, and spend a lot of time at each other's house parties as well as at their mutual friends'. Really, where would she be able to fit in that dazzling world of abandoned teenage inhibitions?

"But as I said," Baralai says, anchoring her back to the present. "That's just me. Most guys, I think, wouldn't mind it, especially if the girls in question were attractive. But I have been mocked for being too uptight, so I speak for the minority."

She nods, zoning out, retreating to her glass of water for an excuse not to talk.

"So? What happened?"

Glancing at him, Yuna notices how he props his chin on the palm of his hand, giving her his full undivided attention. His patient smile flusters her, forcing her to gulp down the rest of her water in panic. "N-Nothing!" She blurts out, at first to deny his sympathy, realizing in the same breath the sad truth behind that one word. "Nothing happened..."

"Hmm. I see." Baralai looks like he wants to say more, but then the waitress returns to set their cups of hot chocolate down between them.

"Do you guys need an another minute, or have you already decided?"

"Oh, um…" Yuna blushes, embarrassed for losing herself in her throughts when she should have picked something by now, and stares down at her menu, hoping for something to jump out at her. Unfortunately, disappointment shot through her appetite. "Yes, I'll… have this! The, um, fish & chips…"

"Don't be shy." Baralai reassures her, perceiving her lack of enthusiasm. "You can have whatever you like."

"Ah, well then, um…"

"...Can we have another minute, then?"

"Of course. Any appetizers to get you started?"

"Hmm… May we have the stuffed mushrooms and zucchini? And the Caesar salad and cheese sticks."

Yuna heaves a heavy sigh once the waitress leaves, uncomfortable at the receiving end of his kindness. "You're so good to me, I'm feeling really embarrassed…!"

"Why? I'm not acting any different than I usually would."

"I must be boring you. I'm not paying any attention to you at all. I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright. I understand why. You're not feeling like yourself, and that's fine. Do not worry about me, and enjoy yourself."

"That's it. You're too good to be true."

"And why do you say that? Too afraid to fall for me?" Baralai jokes with an amicable smile, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

How he manages to make that sound genial and _not_ arrogant, she will never know, but she finds his wit charming, unable to resist smiling herself.

"No. I'm afraid I'll make your girlfriend jealous."

"I'll have you know, I am not taken at the moment."

Yuna bites back her growing grin, entertained by his playful, pompous tone enough to want to retort using the same word play. "And how is that possible, when you're so well sought after? I've heard the rumors, and I know many names with pining hearts."

"Because my heart is already spoken for, even if the girl in question does not know. Alas, 'tis life."

Surprised by this new piece of information, Yuna drops the humor in her excitement and curiosity. "Really? I-I didn't know… You're in love with someone?"

Now Baralai looks bashful, opting out to speak as he folds his arms over the table.

"Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

He laughs, self-conscious. "You can say that."

"It's Valentine's Day. Why aren't you with her right now?"

"I'm not obligated to answer that."

She purses her lips, stifling her noise of complaint. Her sudden curiosity does not surprise her as much as her immediate disappointment does. After all, who would be capable of capturing the heart of Baralai Bevelle, the senior class president and valedictorian? Quiet, studious, and reserved, a complete gentleman who prioritized his studies over partying and girls. The envy of almost every male at school and the desire of many women, too. For someone who expressed zero interest in the dating scene, who knew he could be in love with someone?

Now she wanted to know, because she had no clue who could it possibly be.

Their appetizers arrive before she can weedle out more, and they fall into a comfortable silence, content in each other's company.

"Wow. You know, I never knew how hungry I was until I started eating…" Yuna says aloud, glad to put some food into her grumbling stomach.

Baralai smiles, amused. "It's nice to see you have a healthy appetite."

"What about you?" She glances at his small plate, an assortment of greens and cheese, but no visible sign of meat. "You ordered a pretty big salad. You're not going to leave room for your entree."

"I'm a vegetarian, and I tend to eat large portions, so this is perfectly fine."

"Oh, you don't like meat?"

"Not really. Eating chicken or beef makes me nauseous, but I do like fish and poultry― eggs and the like."

"It's nice to see you have a healthy appetite." She gives him a mischievous smile, poking fun at him, and he catches the echo right away.

"Making fun of my life choices?" He quirks an eyebrow, amused.

"No. I'm praising you, in fact."

Baralai hums, unconvinced, but continues eating his meal, ignoring her mischievous look.

"Being a vegetarian suits you. You have this very conscientious image about you. I bet if you found one thing out of place in a room, you would freak out, wouldn't you?"

"I take offense to that statement. I'm not _that_ OCD."

"But it would bother you, wouldn't it? Even a little bit?"

"Maybe." He admits after a long moment, defensive. "It would bother me― a little bit! Why are you giving me that look?"

"Because it's true. It would bother you until you fixed it."

"Because it's the right thing to do."

She giggles, entertained by his reactions, giggling even more when he gives her that look― like he won't let it go even though she knows he doesn't mind.

"I am entitled to my odd quirks."

"I never said you weren't."

"But I can tell through your eyes that you're judging me."

"Are you sure it's not _your_ eyes that are judging me? You seem like you have a lot to say even though you're not saying anything." This time he chooses not to answer, instead opts to stare, unnerving her with his silent surrender until Yuna breaks first. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He smiles now, munching on a cherry tomato. "You're funny."

His admission to her victory causes butterflies to flutter in her stomach, and she gulps, feeling her own face warm. She had been so caught up in their contest for wit that she hadn't realized she had been in the middle of one. To think she would be capable of doing such a thing with anyone, let alone Baralai― _'What am I doing? I'm supposed to be depressed over_ him...'

The waitress arrives on cue, the perfect distraction from her wandering thoughts, and she blurts out her choice of an entree before Baralai offers her the first word, ignoring the persistent throbbing in her chest.

* * *

"The bus is pulling up. We have to hurry!"

Racing to the bus stop, grateful for the considerable line of people keeping the driver busy, they finally reach the open door, soaked and breathless, but most of all relieved to the point of laughter. Baralai leads her in, flashing his monthly bus pass, before handing Yuna the coins he scavenged from his wallet despite her polite refusal. She breathes a sigh of relief when they find available seats to sit down, even better that they were adjacent, and snags the window seat right after a group of rowdy middle schoolers departed, presumably to head for the mall located down the street.

Baralai settles in beside her, placing his backpack down by his feet after depositing his fold-up umbrella inside. Although his kindness spared her from a worse fate, not even the most extravagant of umbrellas can shield from the cold or wind. Wracked with violent shivers, she hesitates to lean on him for warmth, wondering if he would mind.

"You're not cold?" She asks to make way for casual conversation.

"Mm, I am. But I'm used to colder. A natural effect of living in San Francisco."

"Oh, right." She smiles with a sniffle, wiping her nose on the cuff of her sleeve. "You're a city boy."

"I like it here, though. It's a nice and peaceful suburb. Everyone knows each other here, so there's a sense of community. Plus, there are a lot less homeless and shady people here skulking about."

"Oh…" Although the comment makes her sad, she tries to cheer up by cracking a joke, however meek it sounds. "So the big city lives up to its reputation?"

He chuckles. "More or less. I like SF for different reasons, though. There's plenty to do there, such as museums and other cultural attractions. The Cherry Blossom Festival in Japantown is one of my favorites, followed by the Chinese New Year's parade in Chinatown. I always go every year with my friends or family."

She smiles. "You sound like you're homesick."

"A little, but my parents like to travel and see the sights, so I always end up going back to visit, if not with my friends." He stops there, staring at her while seized in thought, and before she can question his silence, he removes his coat, draping it over her shoulders. "Here. You look cold. I hope you don't mind how big it is."

"...no. It's fine." She blushes, touched by his thoughtful kindness and warmed by his smothering jacket. Readjusting herself on her seat so she can sit on top of the long hem, she clutches the open collar of his jacket closer to her chin, enjoying the sweet, smooth smell of his lingering cologne. "Are you not cold, though?" She glances at him, noticing how he suppresses his shivers beneath the strained smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Mm... oh! I have an idea. Here, put this back on."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

After some shuffling around, Yuna waits for him to sit back down before scavenging the courage to scoot over and sit on his lap, grabbing the two sides of his open coat to wrap them around herself, self-conscious of his stunned silence and close breathing. His coat proves large enough to encapsulate them both, and he radiates so much _body heat_ that she wants to melt. She almost dozes off until she feels his arms snake around her stomach, squeezing her against him.

"...rude. You didn't even give me a chance to mentally prepare myself."

His smooth voice breathes in her ear, and she shivers, experiencing a warm tickle in her stomach.

"...b-but we can both be warm this way."

"Fair point."

"A-At least for the rest of the bus ride."

"Okay." He chuckles, overtaken by bashful glee to nuzzle her head. "You're so tiny. I could stow you away in my pocket."

His quiet affection almost causes her to squeal in embarrassment and delight, startled by the nature of his teasing. Playful and flirtatious, a side of him she never witnessed before. Too many points of contact frazzle her ability to speak, let alone _think_ , and so she sits there, heart racing to the idle fidgeting of his fingertips on her sides, his warm breaths suffusing the shell of her ear in sweet fire. She wishes they were alone right now so she can be bolder and cuddle him closer. Must be the lingering mood of the date talking... Cackling snaps her out of her daze, and she glances at the group of young teenaged boys standing near the front of the bus, swaying on their handles, self-conscious of their intense gazes. They seem to mock them with furtive looks and obscene gestures alone, cracking jokes too raunchy for her mind to comprehend with a calm, straight face.

How does Baralai even belong in the same gender totem pole as them? He might as well be descended from an entirely different species!

He doesn't think like that, or joke around like that. ...does he?

"What's wrong? Are you too hot? You're sweating."

"N-No. I'm... fine."

Yuna blushes from his concern, averting her eyes even though she knows she can still hear them. As Rikku would put it, they are being _dumb boys_ and she ought to ignore them. His light squeeze anchors her, melts her anxiety into a pool of butterflies broken free from their cocoons, and she sighs, salvaging comfort in his solid presence. Sensing his hands search for her own, she feels him twine her fingers in his own and she squirms, enjoying how slender and soft they feel as he cradles their conjoined hands against her stomach. She stifles the giddy smile, grateful for his smothering warmth.

* * *

When they reach the front yard of her two-story house, she finds the driveway empty. Her parents must have parked one of their compact cars inside the garage and took the other one out for their date night out of town. Baralai must have noticed, too, because he soon echoes her thoughts. "Is nobody home?"

"Ah, um, I guess not. My parents must have already gone out for Valentine's Day. Give me a second…" At least with nobody home, this makes it much easier for her to invite him in without the inevitable awkward hassle of asking her parents for permission last minute. Once at the door, she brings out her house keys to unlock it and steps inside, leaving it open for Baralai to follow. "You can come inside for a minute. Oh! And also, thank you for the jacket. It was really warm."

He smiles, receiving the coat she holds out to him. "You're welcome."

She blushes, unable to maintain eye contact. "Um, I'm going to check the kitchen real quick, in case my parents left a note."

"Okay." He nods, opting out of removing his shoes while Yuna beelines to the kitchen.

Passing through the threshold, her eyes widen at the vase of flowers standing proudly on the dinner table, dazzled by their bouquet of colors. Lilies and stargazers are arranged neatly among the red and white roses, and Yuna wanders over to stand in front of them, leaning forward to breathe them in. They smell so lovely… Her father must have bought them for her mother, no doubt about it. Spotting a handwritten card on the table next to the yellow sticky note, she picks it up out of curiosity. ' _Wait, this isn't father's handwriting…'_

"Oh, good. They arrived on time."

Startled, Yuna turns to see Baralai waltz in to stand beside her, reaching out to cup a rose in his hand.

"Do you like them?" He asks her after a moment, smiling.

Yuna blinks up at him, speechless. "You… You sent me these? Th-They're so beautiful…" Ducking her head, she blushes. It sounds too good to be true, that someone she admired just happened to have sent her flowers on the day she felt depressed. Doubtful still, she straightens up and takes a step back, facing him so she can lift the card right up to her face and hide her giddy smile. "What does it say?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"Consider this a test!"

"Fair enough..." He acquiesces with a shrug, and then crosses his arms, clearing his throat. "Thank you for all the days we have spent together in pleasant company, for they are the moments I cherish with me the most. You are lovely, beautiful, and intelligent, and I am blessed to have met you."

"Wah…" Yuna drops her arms, overwhelmed. He said it exactly word for word, weaving it into poetry even. "You really did send them to me…"

"What, you thought I was incapable of such a thing?" He frowns a little, sounding miffed despite his teasing tone.

"No, no, not at all! I'm not saying that you aren't. What I meant to say was… well, I was having a really bad day, and this…" She ducks her head, bashful. "This makes me really happy. It's almost too perfect. So, thank you."

"Well, I thought it would be inconvenient if I lugged around a large bouquet all day at school. Plus, it might have gotten damaged if I stuffed it in my locker. There's practically no room in there… In the end, I'm glad I chose delivery, because today turned out to be quite stormy."

"Thank you… Y-You honestly didn't have to do this for me, but… th-thank you…" Consumed by utter joy, she rushes forward to envelop him in a swift hug, too bashful to linger.

Caught off guard, Baralai rubs the back of his neck, equally bashful. "Haha, you're welcome."

In a moment of silence, for a lack of things to say, they exchange shy looks, until he breaks the ice first. "...well. I ought to be going now."

"Oh, already?" She frowns, disappointed. As much as she feels tempted to spend the night wallowing in her valentine blues, treating herself to a bucket of her favorite ice cream with Paine for company over the phone, she does not want to spend this special romantic day hosting her own pity party. "Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"I would like to, but I have no one to pick me up later. Both my parents work until late, and I want to head back now before it grows too dark. I appreciate the offer, though." He smiles, apologetic.

"...I'm sorry I can't drive you back myself. I need my father's permission to drive the family car."

"It's okay. Like I said, I wasn't expecting you to give me a ride."

"But still… I don't like this! You went out of your way to walk me home. It doesn't feel right."

"I told you, it's alright. You don't have to worry about it."

She frowns, unconvinced. He's so stubborn… but the same can be said for herself. "If that's the case, then… Oh! You can sleep over!"

Baralai blinks, caught off guard. "What?"

"Luckily, it's not a school night, and you don't have to worry about dirty clothes, I can wash them for you―."

"Wait, wait, I understand your enthusiasm, but… this is very last minute! I don't have a change of clothes, or my grooming kit, and…" He becomes flustered, pinching the cuff of his sleeve. "Plus, I don't think your parents would be comfortable with having me sleep over."

"They won't be back until tomorrow, so it'll just be me." According to that sticky note, at least. Yuna hopes it stays that way, because the compulsion to become more acquainted with him inspires her to cast aside the beginnings of her reservations. She wants to monopolize his time without the usual stilted topic of school between them, anything to distract herself from her feelings of disappointment.

"That's _more_ of a reason not to―."

"But why?" She purses her lip, upset that he rejects her idea point blank.

"You know why. Please don't act so innocent…" Baralai trails off, startled by her hand on his sleeve.

Yuna hangs her head, daring to clasp his hand, mirroring his earlier affection. "Please? I don't want to be alone…"

This gives him reason to pause, and he sighs, trapped in deliberation. "Okay." He squeezes her hand, as if to reaffirm his promise, and then he lets go to cross his arms, adopting a stern stance, brooking no room for argument. "But only if you ask your parents for permission. I don't want to land you into trouble."

"O-Okay! Yes, I will call my mom right now. Give me a minute―." She leaves the kitchen, seeking privacy in her living room before Baralai can change his mind.

* * *

" _Hey! How's it going? Finally made it back home? Your father was starting to worry."_ She laughs, good-natured.

Yuna exhales a sigh of relief. "Mom, hi. Yes. Um, I'm home. I just wanted to let you know… I'm home now." She finishes that sentence lamely, rambling. "I'm sorry…"

" _Sweetie, it's alright. I was teasing you. Anyway, what're you up to?"_

"Nothing. I… I'm with a friend right now. But I wanted to ask you: Is it alright if my friend can sleepover?" She stresses the ambiguity of his gender, not wanting to incite her parents' disapproval. Even though she felt more at ease that her mother answered instead of her old-fashioned father, she still had the authority to say no.

" _Ah, sure. I don't mind. We're not gonna be home tonight anyway, so you can do whatever."_

Yuna releases an internal sigh of relief. And then―

" _So, who is it?"_

"W-What?"

" _Well? It isn't Rikku and Paine, is it? Because you would have just told me. So? Is it a boy? Hmm~?"_

Caught guilty, Yuna forces herself to admit the truth. "He's an upperclassman… He helps me with my studies after school in the library. He's really nice, he walked me home in the rain― I was hoping he could sleepover, to repay him for the trouble…" She trails off, vindicated by her mother's laughter.

" _You're so cute~! Look at you, getting all flustered. You didn't have to explain yourself. I would have said yes anyway if you told me you wanted to bring a boy over―."_

"No, that's not― it's not like that― He's my friend!"

" _That's how it all starts, isn't it? Regardless of how the night pans out, even if you don't plan on doing anything too crazy, just think of this as an experience, okay? And practice safe sex. I'm saying this now because your father's in the bathroom, but― just because your father strictly prohibits making babies does not mean it exempts sex."_

"M-Mom!" She blanches, mortified. "Don't tell me these things!"

" _I can't. That'd be a denial of my teenage years."_

"Mom!"

" _Anyways, don't keep your boy waiting! Love you. Bye."_ And then she hangs up on her, presumably in a rush.

Yuna glares down at her phone in shock. Did her mother just encourage her to fool around? What's wrong with her?! Having sex with him― that never even crossed her mind! Especially when she's too busy pining for somebody else. She's always been an indomitable free spirit and terrible tease, but― never at this level. Is that her oddball way of showing she trusts her?

Trudging back into the living room, she finds him leaning on the dining table, scrolling through his phone, concealing his impatience behind the casual motion. Yuna stares, seeing him now for the first time. Her mother offhandedly called him a boy, and to her, he is, but― he does not look like one at all, let alone act like it. Imagining those strong, lean arms wrapped around her body, along with his beautiful brown eyes arresting her in his gaze, embarasses her beyond belief.

Baralai looks up from his phone, sensing her presence. "Well? What did they say?"

His formality snaps her back to the present, and she gulps, resisting the urge to wring her hands. "I spoke with my mom. She said it was okay." All the while conveniently leaving out the pre-approved possibility for sex part.

Surprise flits through his eyes, and then he looks away, pensive.

She frets, perceiving his lack of enthusiasm. ' _Does he not like sleeping over at people's houses?'_

"Well, I'm going to call my parents to let them know where I'm at…"

Baralai straightens from the table, in the middle of typing the number when she steps forward, eager to accommodate.

"Would you like me to do anything, like give you spare clothes for sleep? I can wash your current clothes, if you'd like, and you can take a shower to warm up. I'll provide you a towel and everything…" She frets, gripping the hem of her blouse in anxiety, her face red hot. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask if you wanted to sleepover, and yet I pushed it onto you…"

Startled by her profuse apology, he lowers his arm with a smile, wrapping his free hand around his elbow. "It's not that I don't want to sleepover. I honestly do. It's just, like I said, it's very last minute. I didn't have time to prepare… Not only that, but this will be the first time I will be sleeping over at a girl's house, so you can say I'm a little nervous."

"Is that so?" She smiles despite herself, relieved. "Actually, I've never had a boy sleepover before, either, so…"

"The feeling is mutual?"

"Yes!" She catches herself, embarrassed by her outburst. "I'm pretty excited."

"Really?" Baralai smiles, heart lightened by her enthusiasm. "Mm, well, I was thinking a hot shower sounds good right about now..."

"Right! Let me give you some spare clothes. I'll find something of father's that will fit you. Um, what size of pants do you wear? You look really tall, but you seem to be father's body type…"

"You want to know my measurements? How scandalous. That's supposed to be a secret."

"What? But I wasn't―." She blushes, incriminated.

"I'm kidding." Baralai laughs, amused by her reaction. "But honestly, you don't need to go out of your way to find pants suitable for me. Just a sweater, and… maybe some pajamas. Otherwise, I am okay with sticking to these."

"...okay, um, if you want to use the clothes washer for any reason, you can. It's downstairs, right next to the bathroom, right there."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"So, I'm gonna go now, and… fetch you some clothes― I'll be right back!"

* * *

Now she can't stop thinking about what her mother said. Practice safe sex, make an experience out of it― How could she do that to her? Yuna sighs, staring at herself in the mirror, brushing through her half-wet hair. The blush keeps creeping back onto her face everytime she dares to imagine the scenario, and yet… her growing curiosity dares to imagine how he must look underneath all his clothes, if he were more fit than his appearances let on. Her cheeks flare up in shame, and Yuna exhales. She couldn't do it; just imagining his naked chest made her want to explode.

If things do end up escalating to that point, in some way or another... She wants to be prepared, or else die from embarrassment. So she showered, not only to wash her flat stringy hair and melt the chill from her bones, but to shave, having been too lazy the past week or so because of the weather. Once done in the bathroom, she set herself to blow-drying her hair briefly before picking out an outfit. What did she have that constituted as sexy?

Her father would be critical of anything that remotely bore any skin, and so she managed to sneak some in her wardrobe courtesy of her mother. But still, her personal tastes are more conservative and prudish compared to what other high school girls like to put on display.

Would he like this? Would he find it cute or sexy? Or slutty? Would he see her in a different light? A better light? Or would he be too dense to notice, like how all the other boys are known to be? She hopes not. She always respected his opinion about things. He's usually so sharp and bright, always picking up on hints. Should she wear makeup? Eyeshadow for a smoky, alluring look? Lipgloss for sensual lips? Rouge? Is that too obvious?

...a light touch of lipgloss it is.

She pulls back and smiles, admiring her reflection. She likes the pink, shimmering effect on this one. What would he think?

' _I will never know until I leave my room. It's now or never.'_

Yuna returns downstairs, self-conscious and touching up her damp long hair. Why does her crochet dress feel like it's hiking up her butt every time she takes a step? It really exposes her thighs! She attempts to flatten down the hem to no success. ' _Maybe I should have worn leggings instead, not these high stockings…'_

She ceases her fussing once she reaches the doorway, spotting Baralai beside the washer and dryer, closing the lid on the latter. He steps back to cross his arms, lost in thought. Now out of his checkered pullover and white-collared shirt, he looks so handsome in a casual sweater. The v-neck collar really shows off his neck and collarbone, and she can't help but stare. It's such a rare sight to catch him in casual clothes that she can't even imagine him dressed in anything other than his button-up shirts and neckties, his uniform blazers and khakis.

Willing herself to let go of her dress, Yuna scrounges the courage to call out to him. "Um, sorry for making you wait…"

"Hm? Oh, it's alright." He turns around to smile upon reflex, and then halts in mid-turn, stunned by her entrance. "You don't feel cold wearing that?"

"N-No, not really…" She lies, disappointed by his reaction.

Baralai looks unconvinced, but continues to stare for another moment, a shy smile creeping at the corners, followed by his soft voice. "You look really good in that. Do I dare ask the cause for this occasion?"

It takes all of her willpower not to duck her head or break eye contact. His appreciative smile makes her heart skip a beat, and she blushes. "Nothing. I simply felt like it. You look good, in casual clothes. You dress so formally at school, I always wondered if you were even human."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He laughs, not unkind. In a brief moment of silence, he walks over to eliminate the distance between them, running his hand through her hair. His touch causes fire to combust in her nerves, and she freezes, startled by his boldness. "...as I thought, you didn't finish blow-drying your hair. Do you want to catch a cold? Is there a spare blow dryer down here?"

"Huh? What? But wait―."

He clasps her wrist, pulling her behind him so they can enter the bathroom to rummage for the item in question. Once he retrieves it from beneath the sink, Baralai moves to position her in front of the mirror, plugging it in before standing behind her, clicking the switch on to medium volume.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to make you wait―."

"It's fine. You can make me wait as long as you need me to."

"Fussy…" She mumbles, pleased by his doting attention all the same. He would make a good mother, if not an older sister. Baralai seems like the type who's used to caring for others, if his interactions with Gippal and the others are anything to go by. Also helps that he happens to be the oldest one in their group of friends and the only senior.

The constant rush of warm air lulls her to sleep, and she closes her eyes, relaxing to the feel of her hair floating around her face, as if it were caressing her. But when Baralai turns it up a notch, her hair starts whipping all around her face, and she grimaces, annoyed by the tickling sensation until she feels his hand start taming her wild hair. He turns it off completely to set it aside, picking up the hairbrush on the counter.

He begins slow, and Yuna smiles, tickled by his touch.

"Do you have any sisters, Baralai?"

"Hm? No. I'm an only child. Why do you ask?"

"You're really gentle, for a guy. I was wondering if you had experience taking care of younger siblings."

"And you automatically assume sisters. Can't say I'm surprised." He chuckles, lifting her hair to brush it underneath. That's where he treads more carefully, wary of all the hidden knots at her neck. "My mother is rather self-indulgent and possesses Rapunzel-like hair, so she asks me to brush it often."

"Your father can't do it? As their nightly, romantic ritual?"

"He has the handling of a freight train. I don't know if that translates also into their more… _intimate_ activities, but he's not delicate at all when it comes to something as simple as brushing my mother's hair or dressing me up as a child. All he's good for is manual labor, cooking, and making people angry."

She giggles, amused by the mental image. "He sounds like a rebel."

"He _is_ one. I can't believe we're even related."

"Do you resemble him physically?"

"Yes. I inherited his body type and skin color, whereas with my mother I have her hair and facial expressions."

"Now I want to see pictures… What are your parents' ethnicities?"

"My mother is from England, and my father is Bulgarian."

"That explains your accent!"

"What? My accent?"

"Yeah. It's really subtle, but whenever you speak, your voice always sounds so light and pleasant… I find it very soothing. I could probably listen to you talk all day."

Baralai laughs, flattered. "Glad to see my voice is the object of much fascination."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to carry off like that…"

"That's alright. I rather enjoy it."

"You should consider a career in recording audio books. You have the perfect voice."

"Now that's an idea. I _do_ like reading…" He hums in thought, mulling it over in his head. "I never actually thought to consider it. Perhaps as part of my possible pursuit in Linguistics, I could work on translating novels to turn them into audio books."

"There you go." Yuna giggles.

Catching the fond smile on his face through their reflection, she blushes, self-conscious, dropping her gaze to the tiled floor. She purses her lips to smooth the lip gloss out of habit, the muscle memory of constantly licking chapped lips, and notices how his eyes stray there for a brief moment. He leans over to swap the hairbrush for the hair dryer again, turning it on to deafen the sound of her pounding heartbeat.

"...I like the lipstick you are wearing," he says once he switches off the hair dryer, threading gentle fingers through her slightly tangled long hair.

Pink blooms past the faint touch of blush on her cheeks, and she stifles the giddy smile. "No, it's, um, lip gloss… Do you like it?"

Baralai smiles. "I do. You look very pretty."

"Thank you…"

"Then again, you always look pretty. Beautiful, even. Cosmetics simply enhance the natural beauty you possess." Now she regrets having ever asked him, because it would be impossible to unhear those honest, kind words. "...I think your hair is dry enough. Do you want to sit at the couch while I brush your hair? If you're tired of standing…"

"Sure. We can watch a movie that's playing on TV."

"Alright."

Baralai unplugs the blow-dryer and stows it away while she steps aside to allow him room, watching him in the intimate small space between them. The idea that they have the entire house to themselves emboldens her, inspires her eyes to linger. She drinks in the lovely broad strokes of his body and how it sculpts his masculine physique, enjoying the way his sweater ripples over his arms and back as he moves to stand straighter, and proceeds to feign innocence when he turns to face her by exiting first.

Daydreaming of his amorous embrace, his heated kisses, she fails to notice the shift in the air until Baralai grabs her from behind. Swept off her feet so fast, she squeals, suffering a brief spell of vertigo as she clings to him in panic.

"You're so tiny, you're practically weightless!" Baralai exclaims in adoration, twirling her round and round in a dizzying orbit of joyous laughter, amused by her reaction.

"S-Says you― Eek, don't drop me!"

"Never."

And he pretends to do just that, frightening her witless for a second.

"Don't! I'm warning you." Yuna glares for emphasis, only to have her resolve melt beneath the proximity of his fond smile― like butter left out on the countertop. His hands burn where they squeeze her, and she does not know what feels worse― her left side, her bare thigh, or her thundering heartbeat?

"I won't." He murmurs the soft-spoken sentiment, drifting into a slow sway.

She swallows, arrested by his soft gaze, and ducks her head into his neck to hide her watery eyes, knowing full well he can feel the heat off her blushing cheeks anyway. Heat blooms from his neck, suffusing her face in warmth, and she knows he must be blushing, too. The thought gives her little comfort. Once Baralai deposits her on the couch, reciprocating her pout with an unabashed smile of his own, he sits down at one end so he can recline on the armrest, spreading out his legs so she can lounge in between them.

In the lull of conversation, they drift into a shallow silence, listening to the steady pitter patter of rain washing over the house as he combs through her hair by hand. She unwinds to the brush of his fingers, on the brink of dozing off. It has been such a long time since anyone brushed her hair like this that it feels like heaven, and before she can doze off completely, his movements finally cease.

Baralai lays his head over her shoulder, releasing a contented sigh. "Brushing your hair is putting me to sleep…"

"What?" She giggles. "But it's _my_ hair being brushed."

"I know, but I'm so relaxed…" He chuckles.

"Me, too…" After a long moment of indecision, Yuna reclines in his arms, feeling sleepy, and snuggles to his chest, seeking warmth, fighting to contain the blush on her face. _'I hope he doesn't mind...'_ Timidity bites down on her tongue, and she swallows, feeling parched. When Baralai winds his arms around her, sinking further into the pillows to relax in content silence, does that dispel her doubts. She can feel his heartbeat pound against her cheek, his breathing ghosting over her head, and fidgets in place, feeling her own face warm. They are so close, she can even smell the body wash he used in the shower mixed with his scent.

' _So this is what he smells like…'_

Without the usual filter of his cologne or the ever-present lingering odor of aged library books, he smells nice, musky with a tinge of sweetness, to the point of headiness. She shifts a little so she can lean closer, her eyes drifting shut at the feel of his hand brushing her hair again. Aaah, now he's beginning to play with her hair. Her mortal weakness…

Trembling in pleasure, she exhales a contented sigh.

"...mm? Are you cold?" He asks in a whisper, and she shakes her head.

"No. Just… comfortable."

Before she can say anything else, she shivers from the cold air seeping into the back of her legs. Yuna debates whether or not to move, not eager to abandon this perfectly comfortable position until Baralai reaches back to grab the blanket folded on top of the armrest. She adjusts herself a little, so he can drape it over them both, and before she can settle back down, she freezes. He looks so vulnerable beneath her in the cage of her arms, his face so close, bright brown eyes peering up at her, that she does not register the simple question he spoke out to her.

"...is something wrong?"

His breath, his warmth― he lies close enough for her to lean down and kiss him, and Yuna hesitates, scavenging for the courage to make the first move. His expression softens― in understanding? expectation?― before he eases back into the pillows, lowering the blanket along with his hands to wrap them around her waist. His intimate touch ignites sweet, hot tingles down her spine, and she gulps, feeling light-headed and afraid, overwhelmed by his warm intoxicating scent.

She imagines being bold enough to wind her arms around his neck, arching her hips to the start of a passionate kiss, and clutches his shoulders to ground herself, overwhelmed by the daydream. He feels so solid and warm, painted by the strong, bold lines that define a man, that her fingers twitch to sink into his hair and melt into him. Tickled by a stray hair strand that falls down her cheek, Yuna reaches up to brush it away only for Baralai to act faster, tucking it behind her ear. His hand lingers, brushing the tip of his thumb over her cheek, his palm cradling her flushed neck. Yuna moistens her lips, averting her eyes from his heated gaze.

"...um, I― Are you in the mood for a movie? Let me grab the remote― eep!" Yuna shoots up, attempting to jump off the couch when the blanket snags around her limbs, and ends up falling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" He peers over the couch, concerned.

"Yes, I― I-I'm okay." She sniffles, rubbing her sore face. "Oh, there it is…"

Snatching the remote on the table, she plops back into place while Baralai moves to sit up straight, spreading the blanket over them both. The moment finally disappeared along with its frightening potential for more, and yet, they only sit half an inch apart from each other. She reddens from his proximity, hoping he wouldn't notice how fast she flits through the channels in her anxiety.

And so Yuna settles for a Disney movie, where she forces herself to sing along to Rapunzel's cheesy musical numbers, wanting to distract herself from the teasing resonance of his body heat. They comment on certain parts, drifting in and out of idle conversation, blushing from the "almost kiss" scene, before they lean on each other again for warmth. His arm wraps around her back, encouraging her to snuggle against his side, and she flares scarlet at the weight of his hand on her hip, striving not to squirm from the ferocious tingles coursing down her side. She dares to rest her hand on his leg, stroking the corner of his knee with her thumb, and her heart flutters from the sound of his content sigh.

They lose focus at some point over the movie, dozing to the low static of the film hitting a serious point. She moves to lie down on her side, feeling drowsy and content, but most of all stiff from holding the same position for so long, nestling to the pile of pillows over the couch rest to stretch out her legs. They end up sliding on top of his lap, and before she can retract them and apologize, his hand curls around her foot, brushing her ankle with his thumb. She blushes at the innocent contact.

The longer the movie ran, the more they settled in, until eventually he lies down behind her to prop his cheek on the top of his fist, bringing along the blanket to maintain their warm coverage. Baralai feels so close that she can sense his body heat bleed into her own, and she swallows, afraid of bringing more attention to herself with the slightest of movement. Can he sense her nervousness, the direction of her thoughts? Her rear almost brushes against his crotch, and that scandalous thought makes it impossible for her heart to calm down. Even though Yuna had been the one who wanted to unwind with a movie, she never thought she would end up being this close with him. Her mother's earlier teasing words echo in her head, and she blushes hotter.

Yuna shifts to lie on her back, daring to peer up at him. He does not seem to mind her movements, fixated on the television screen, the climax of Mother Grothel's demise, and so she takes the invitation to stare. His jaw cuts a fine, sharp path to his chin, complementing his strong cheekbones. His lips look so soft and smooth, bringing to mind all the moments she caught him applying chapstick. She lifts a hand to touch his face, unable to help herself, sensing a flush of heat suffuse her fingertips as he turns his head to look at her.

She must have startled him, because he looks embarrassed, if not curious. Ferocious butterflies invade her stomach as she wills herself not to look away, entranced by his stunned expression. His eyes are soft despite their sharp almond shape, always shown to be serious or kind, and right now they are gazing into her own without reserve, communicating his intensity. Blushing, she loses the nerve and breaks eye contact, dropping her hand to turn on her side, facing away from him.

And then she feels his fingers ghost over her temple, brushing errant hair strands behind her ear. His touch lingers, caressing the shell of her ear, her jaw, then her earlobe in thoughtful, slow circles. Her eyelids flicker low, lulled by the gentle, sweet repetition, until he pulls back, leaving her to lament his warmth. A moment later, she senses him ease down to her eye level, pillowing his head on his folded arm. His breathing ghosts over the nape of her neck, suffusing her skin with heat and casting hot tingles to race down her spine. Yuna shivers, striving to suppress the scorching hot blush on her face. His outer arm curls around her waist, pulling her in by the stomach, spooning her, igniting her skin on fire with the idle curl of his fingertips. She teeters on the edge of self-combustion, torn between reluctant assent or rejection.

When he does nothing else, except lie there in complete silence, teasing her neck with long, deep breaths, does it finally occur to her: ' _...Did he doze off?'_

Curious, Yuna wriggles around to face him, besotted with the sight of his slumbering face.

"Hey."

"...mm?"

"Sleepy?"

He exhales through his nose. "Mmhmm."

She giggles. "I don't think you understand that the point of sleeping over is to not fall asleep. Well, I can go for a nap, too..."

Perturbed by the level of background noise behind them, she twists around to mute the volume, reaching up to place the remote aside on the coffee table. Settling back into place, she peers up at him, awed by this rare, intimate sight of him. Cuddling in close proximity, alone, in the dim lighting of the flickering television screen, the luminescent blush never fades from her cheeks. Fairly certain that he slipped back asleep, Yuna dares to brush his cheek, caressing the contours, eventually tracing a path to his lips. They twitch underneath her invasion, and she stifles the gasp, feeling him stir.

"...mm? Why did you stop? You can keep going."

Yuna ducks her head before Baralai can initiate eye contact, wanting to hide her red face. "S-Sorry…"

He chuckles, his voice reverberating in his chest, tickling her cheek. "About what? I liked it."

Her heart races at his humble admission, throbbing louder when she feels his lips nuzzle her head. Drawn to the curve of his collarbone peeking out from his sweater, she admires the strong thick line, how different it looks compared to her own, and wonders how it would feel to nuzzle her face against it. Surrendering to the impulse, she curls into the cocoon of his warm embrace and closes her eyes.

Rainfall echoes in the quiet, roaring louder than the heaviness in her heart. She never wants this day to end, to wake up the next day pining for the same guy she may never have the courage to be with. She likes the way Baralai makes her feel just by being here with her. Even if he may not have been her first choice, she still likes him for everything a girl can only dream of in sappy romance novels. Lying in his arms, being indecisive, she wants this to change about herself. She wants things to change.

And she shall start by embracing her newfound feelings for him.

"...I know I said this already, but… Thank you. Thank you for today. I was feeling really down earlier, but... You cheered me up. Thank you. You're so wonderful and thoughtful and caring, I-I don't know what to do with myself..." She trails off, dying from anxiety and embarrassment, but most of all paralyzed by the fear that he might reject her in light of misunderstanding.

Until his quiet, timid voice torches those thoughts to ashes.

"You're welcome."

She looks up into his sleepy, soft-spoken smile and bites back the giddy feeling bubbling in her throat before it can explode as something mortifying like a premature love confession.

Easing back into his embrace, she welcomes the silence now, lulled by the steady pitter patter of falling rain.


	3. First Kiss, First Boyfriend

_(A/N): And this here is my favorite chapter by far. It was super fun to write._

* * *

 **Valentine Paper Heart**

 _Chapter 3: First Kiss, First Boyfriend_

* * *

Yuna blinks, rising out of slumber only to find herself stuck in place, seduced by the sound of his heartbeat against her cheek. Baralai lies asleep beside her, the blankets and pillows bunched up around his body, his breathing slow and even. She smiles, besotted by the sight of him. Blanket hog. Careful not to disturb him as she gropes around for the end of the blanket, she pulls on it, scooting underneath to swathe herself in his heat. When she feels him stir, she holds her breath, hyper aware of his arm thrown around her and the little space that exists between them; how their breathing permeates each other's air.

She dares to lay her hand across his shoulder, curling her fingers into a loose fist, sensing the slightest ripples in his body as he reciprocates her cuddling with equal timidity, tracing small, gentle circles on her lower back now. Warmth blooms in her cheeks, emboldened by the feverish pleasure she feels growing inside her that it soon becomes an itch in a very embarrassing place. She leans into him, seeking a certain kind of pressure to relieve it when his hand shoots out all of a sudden, gripping her waist.

"S-Sorry… Did I make you uncomfortable…?"

"No, it's alright." He smiles, sounding a tad nervous in the midst of his sleepy mumbles. "We don't have a lot of room to share on the couch, so I know it's a little cramped."

"I'm not bothered by it." She murmurs, too shy to make eye contact as she snuggles closer. Their legs stretch to find room, before easing into a loose, comfortable entanglement. Her heart pounds so hard, she wonders if he can hear it. "You smell so nice, and you feel so warm…" She smiles, breathing in his scent with a content sigh.

When he speaks, his voice seeps into her ears like warm water on her face, heady and pleasant.

"Really? I was just thinking the same thing about you." He pauses to breathe her in, nuzzling her head. "You're so soft…"

They fall into content silence, allowing for the harsh shower of pelting rain to echo in the background. Before where Baralai stays his hand, now he relaxes his grip, slipping his hand around the small of her back to pull her in, and Yuna welcomes it, eager to fill the spaces in between, her leg snug around his thigh. With no room to breathe except for each other, they bask in the intimacy, lulled by the call to sleep once more until her aimless thoughts break through the quiet. "I've never been this close with a boy before…"

His voice matches her own in volume, low and thoughtful, if not carrying a soft undercurrent of heat. "Really? Well, that would make two of us, so I can relate."

It takes a moment for her to comprehend that statement, the fact that she had said that embarrassing thought _out loud_ , and then she breaks out into laughter, trying in vain to cover her face behind― something. She can't even remember what she wanted to hide her face behind, and so she settles for his collarbone, the warm hollow of his neck. "Y-You're so funny― How can you say such things with a straight face? I can't do it."

"Magic." He chuckles.

Yuna regains her breath and clears her throat, fighting to act casual― and failing miserably. "Th-Then… have you, um... ever been close... with a girl before?"

She senses his smile, his amusement, in the vibrations of his voice. "Why do you want to know?"

"...I'm curious."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Me? Um, I don't know. Maybe?"

"So, I don't look like the sort to consort with women. You think that I might be gay."

"That's not what I―."

"Would you be disappointed if I told you I was?"

"Wait a second, I― You're speaking with too many questions! Stop teasing me."

He laughs, squeezing her close. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

She pouts, grumbling. "Meanie."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Mmm, let me think about it."

"Okay, now _you're_ the one being mean."

"Serves you right." Yuna giggles, vindicated by his remark.

"For taking advantage of your gullible nature?"

"Yes― What? No! Because you won't stop teasing me. Like now. And I thought you were supposed to be nice…"

"I _am_ a nice person. I just like teasing you."

"Well, you know what―."

"What?"

Her next words become lodged in her throat, because she can't remember when exactly they started talking this way, too low for normal, innocent conversation. It suddenly reoccurs to her they are alone in her house for the rest of the night, and she grabs a nearby pillow to shove it in his face, muffling his exclamation of disgruntled surprise. Pulling it away from his face, he glares despite the playful light in his eyes, and she purses her lips, bringing the pillow back in to hide behind it, muffling her giggles as well as the forbidden sentiment.

"You're too attractive..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said…" She smiles, lowering the pillow from her mouth to retort. "You win. I have nothing more I want to say to you."

All the while concealing the affectionate thought: ' _Stop making me like you so much.'_

Baralai stares at her, unconvinced. "Really."

"Mmhmm."

And then he snatches the pillow to shove it back in her face.

"What the― Hey! Why did you― do that― Hah! Couldn't breathe there for a second…"

"You were acting vulnerable, so I had to amend the situation."

"What? I don't―."

And then he slips his hand into her hair to cradle her face, electrifying her into stunned silence. "Like now. See? You're speechless."

She swallows, feeling intense heat burst from her chest all the way to the nape of her neck, unable to tear her eyes away when Baralai holds her spellbound with a single look. His eyes soften as well as his mirth, and he relents, stroking her cheek with the tip of his thumb. That lone, idle caress sets her heart aflame and she gasps, titillated by the long moment that passes between them. And then he moves in to lean over her, startling her with this subtle adjustment. Yuna averts her eyes, self-conscious, startled by the touch of his fingers on her chin, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. Now she can't remember how to breathe at all, feeling his breath breeze her face.

 _Oh._ His lips are gentle and warm, lingering on her own, and her eyelids flutter shut, surrendering to the sensation.

Yuna never would have imagined a boy's lips to feel this soft or invasive, weaving into the space she breathes, the thoughts she occupies. Or for the actual moment of her first kiss to feel this heavy and suffocating, in which the thought alone made her feel giddy and light-headed. His arms anchor her, encompassing her in his large, masculine frame, and she grips his biceps in order to steady herself, marveling at the taste of his lips, the feel of them so gentle and smooth. Warm, heady, delightful― she wants more. She wants to abandon inhibition and plunge into the unknown, too afraid to dare.

Now, embarrassment and want seeps into her nerves, fighting to dominate the other. ' _Do I kiss good? Does my breath smell? Does he like me? Does he want more?_ '―

Until Baralai breaks the kiss, pulling away to avert his eyes, cheeks flushed in shame. "I'm sorry. I…"

Yuna blinks, confused and dazed, the beginnings of rejection prickling her chest. "W-What is it? Did I... move too fast...?"

"No, I... I kissed you, even though I knew you liked someone else. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, I― I honestly wasn't thinking about that…" Yuna fumbles to speak through her sudden sense of shame. Only now does the guilt slice into her gut, leading her to wonder why she didn't experience it sooner. "That is, I… I couldn't think about anything else, not when you're right here, in front of me. I…" She blushes, incriminated by her own damn traitorous heart, the fact that the words came out without warning or pretense.

' _Oh, where are you, my wayward heart?'_

"...you're not upset? That I like someone else...?"

"I won't deny that I am." He concedes with a faint smile, thoughtful, his eyes downcast. "...but I am hopeful, that maybe I can spark stronger feelings in you someday. Or is that too arrogant of me to say?"

He sounds so confident, she cannot even fault him for it, not when she envies him for his ability to take initiative. "...you're not afraid that I might reject you?"

"Of course, I'm afraid. But I would rather risk it, then regret never knowing what kind of chance I could have had if only I was brave enough."

His words sting, and not because of any malevolence on his part. Forthright and honest, they cast harsh light on her own timidity, a fact she had been striving to deny since she fled from that scene. She averts her eyes, shame weighing on her tongue and thickening her throat, suffocating her ability to speak in the memory of such pettiness. "You're talking about me, aren't you? How I'm such a coward?"

"Ah, well…" Vindicated by her words of self-belittlement, Baralai averts his gaze, ashamed, if not sincere in his admittance of guilt. "Seeing you upset like this made me realize I did not want to end up the same way. I apologize if I sound awfully mean-spirited about it, or that it seems like I am exploiting your feelings for my own gain. I did not intend to express myself in that way. I apologize."

"No, it's… I _am_ angry, but not at you. I'm really... angry at myself. It's exactly as you said. I wasn't brave enough to just… walk up to him and stake a claim, or at least just... just…" She gives up, uttering a noise of self-directed anger. "Oh, for God's sake, why didn't I throw my dumb letter at him? Why didn't I… do anything…? You're really amazing and strong and assertive, and here I am just being... disgusted with myself. I'm such a coward…"

Baralai laughs out loud despite himself, entertained by the mental image. "Yes, why didn't you throw your dumb letter at him?"

"Oh, shut up, you." Yuna reddens, embarrassed, slapping his shoulder to spite him only to succumb to giggles, infected by his boyish laughter.

"...I'm so selfish." Now, his mirth subsides into humility, sobered by the incoming depth of his deep-seated insecurity. "I'm glad that you didn't, because then that means I wouldn't be here with you. Or am I not good enough? Do you still prefer to be with someone else?"

"I… I don't know. There's no way of knowing, since we're here and not… anywhere else..." She halts, perturbed by his line of questioning, the fact it echoes her earlier doubts, and she scolds herself for gravitating back to that when she already made the decision. "I― I don't want to think about that. I just want to focus on…" She trails off, her mouth clamping up at the incriminating, private syllable: _you_. "...u-us… Can we do that instead?"

He stares, startled by her confession, and smiles, bashful. "...Okay."

He sweeps his hand into her hair, tucking the long, errant strands behind her ear to brush his thumb across her temple. His touch foreshadows the inevitable kiss, and Yuna leans into him, eyes drifting shut, resting her leg around the crook of his knee to draw him close, encouraging him to nestle his hips between her thighs. Daring to part her mouth and drink him in, her heart races at the heat of his breath, the touch of his tongue; goaded by his tentative reaction to clutch him tighter, digging her hand beneath the fabric of his sweater to touch his skin. His jolt of surprise delights her, inspires her hand to wander.

They break apart for air, breathing the other in, and then she sighs, seduced by the murmur of his voice.

"I love the way you touch me. It makes me want to..." Baralai trails off, distracted, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

Yuna peers up at him, curious. "...what is it?"

"Ah, sorry. It's my phone. I'm wondering if I should answer it."

"You can always answer it later." She suggests, impatient, hoping she does not sound as needy as she feels.

"Mm, well, if it is who I think it is... He will not stop until I answer." Extracting himself from her clingy hold with an apologetic smile, Baralai sits up to withdraw his phone buzzing from his back jeans pocket. Upon reading the caller ID, he sighs again. "My worst fears have been confirmed... Can I take this? I will try not to take long."

"...okay." She sits up as well, lamenting the fleeting afterglow of their mutual ardor, all the while wishing to cast a curse upon the person who interrupted them. Perceiving her lack of enthusiasm, Baralai smiles and leans over to kiss her, staving the worst of her disappointment; she grasps his collar to keep him in place, lingering on the sentiment. "Come right back, okay? Or else I'll come running for you."

He chuckles. "Of course. Feel free to assault me if you can't wait."

As his footsteps recede in direction of the entryway, accompanied by the stern, fleeting echo of his voice "You know if I do not answer by the third call, I am busy," Yuna shifts to face forward, hanging her legs off the couch, hands flat on the cushion for balance as she sighs, desperate for a moment to breathe. She feels a little dizzy, finally sensing her cheeks start to cool after an everlasting state of heat, her bloodstream singing to the heavy thunder of her heartbeat. Simply listening to the faint echo of his voice sends her heart racing like a jackrabbit, and she sighs, discontent.

She spent nearly the entire night with him, with nobody else around to tease or interrupt them, let alone supervise them. Until now. Odd, the silence. _'Where did I put my phone? I haven't heard from the girls at all. Did I forget it upstairs...? I know they said they wanted to do something...'_ Before she can begin to amble up the stairs, she spots her messenger bag plopped on the chair of her dining table. Standing to regain the feeling in her legs, she wanders over to rummage through it, lured by a conflicting sense of dread and curiosity.

 _"Last call for karaoke!"_ Rikku's last text, two hours ago, attached with a photo of her smiling at the forefront, bumping cheeks with a scowling, grumpy, photogenic Paine. Cousins and mutual friends surround them, such as the duo affectionately nicknamed Brother and Buddy. Gippal, of course, sticking his tongue out in his usual favorite obscene expression, and―

Her breath catches in her throat, stunned by the caption: _"Look who the cat dragged in~!"_

Yuna immediately locks the screen, stuffing her phone back into her backpack, hating her moment of guilt.

 _'What am I supposed to say? "Hey, nice to see you're all having fun, can't join, I'm with Baralai_ ― _a mystery guy_ ― _a friend_ ― _"_ Anyone one of those responses will incite an inevitable gossip pool of questions. Yuna groans, opting for silence. Just thinking about Tidus with Marphie reignites her anger and self-loathing, and she departs to seek him out, desperate for his company. She cannot trust herself alone, or her feelings of doubt and regret. She finds him soon enough, leaning against the dining table with his left arm crossed over his chest, trapped in conversation. Yuna lingers out of sight, seized by morbid curiosity.

"...appreciate the offer, but I am not in the mood to go out today. No, it's not because I am contemplating suicide― What? Kidnap me? Good luck with that. No, I am not home. I am sleeping over at someone's house." Baralai falls silent all of a sudden, cheek twitching in poor restraint as impatience clenches his jaw, victim to an interrogation all on his own. Leave it to Gippal to crawl under his skin. And then something changes in that long stretch of one-sided silence, because his expression softens in silent admission, and he ducks his head with a shy smile, scuffing the sole of his foot on the carpet.

"...yeah. Depending on how it turns out... Maybe." And then he lifts his chin to laugh, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "That's a secret. I hate to leave you in suspense, but I must go. I don't want to keep her waiting any longer. Goodnight, Gippal. What? Okay. I know. Thank you― Gippal. Gippal! Gippal, _goodnight._ " With a forceful tap, Baralai ends the call, and he sighs in relief. "Finally..."

Self-conscious of the soft undercurrent of desire she detected in his voice, Yuna ducks back into the living room to reclaim her unassuming spot on the couch, trepidation and excitement wrangling her nerves. He may be chivalrous and kind, but Baralai still proves himself a man, and his anticipation sends her heart racing. Within seconds she senses him re-enter the room and holds her breath, waiting as he saunters over to sit down beside her. Not as close as she expected him to, and he took his time, too, most likely conscious of the changed air between them. This makes her even more nervous. Pulling up her knees against her chest, she hugs them now, drawing the strength to speak.

"...I-Is this okay? You sure you don't want to join them?"

"Ah. So you heard. Did they message you, too?"

She nods, too timid to glance his way, watching her toes wiggle in her stockings. "I didn't notice until... now, I guess."

"I have been ignoring them since you took your shower, honestly."

"What?" Startled by his casual honesty, Yuna abandons all pretense for awkwardness, the least bit comforted by his steady gaze. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because. I wanted to spend time with you." He holds his hand out to her, and Yuna halts, intimidated by his intensity, how his feelings eclipse her own. She clasps his hand anyway, wanting to feel closer to him, and he tugs her forward, coaxing her to scoot onto his lap and into the circle of his embrace. Drawn to his affection, she seeks his lips, pushing for a kiss that does not hesitate to give. His passion, his gentility, it consumes her thoughts in sweet fire, granting her reprieve from her inner turmoil. They are so close, she cannot fathom the thought of being apart again. So it startles her when he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on hers for a moment to breathe, smiling and content. "Call me selfish, but... We can always hang out with our friends next time. Right now, I want you here with me."

She stares, unblinking and misty-eyed, warmed by more than just his sincere words. His hand cradles her thigh, stroking her skin beneath the idle brush of his thumb. A stray thought prompts her mind to wander, conjuring an image of that same hand fingering her stocking, pulling it down by the hem, before exposing her leg to the cold, wrapping it around his waist, the unbuttoned waistband of his pants tugged low― and she blushes, frightened by the direction of her thoughts. Yuna clutches his shoulders in a feeble attempt to anchor herself, unable to breathe in such close proximity of another. Watching her fingers fidget with the collar of his sweater, she knows he waits for her, but she fears taking the next step.

Will they take it too far? Will she like it? Will it hurt to the point she may never want to again? Will he still want her after the fact?

His hand on her back squeezes her closer, and she falls into his kiss, grateful for his gentle intervention.


	4. First Time, First Morning

_(A/N): That feeling when you've finally finished a story― such an elusive, monumental emotion! I can't describe it, too tired to strive for any more effort at... words._

 _I hope you all loved the story as much as I did!_

* * *

 **Valentine Paper Heart**

 _Chapter 4: First Time, First Morning_

* * *

At first, their mutual lack of experience shows, emboldening them irregardless. They fumble through giggles and grins, bumping noses and missing cues, embarrassed by their increasing moments of clumsy affection until they soon discover their natural rhythm; caressing each other, teasing at each other's clothes. In the intimate small space between them, Yuna can sense the subtlest details like never before, such as the tremble of his hand and the quiver of his lips; even the hitch of his breath when her hands move to cup the nape of his neck, incriminating his anxiety born from anticipation. Baralai moans at that, the way her fingers scratch at the base of his hairline, and her heart skips a beat.

Yuna never noticed how beautiful his eyes were until they break apart for air. Rich and warm, like molten chocolate, as mortifying as that sounds in her own mind. Baralai acquiesces to her pause, content with absorbing the sight of her face, brushing away any stray hair strands tickling her cheek. His touch feels so reverent and thoughtful, as if afraid to believe the moment may not be real, and she gulps, heart throbbing in her throat. He must sense her anxiety, because his fingers slow to a stop, twined in her hair, his gaze flickering downcast.

"You can stop me anytime you want me to. Do not feel pressured to spare my feelings."

"No, I... i-it's not that... I..." She exhales, overwhelmed by the presence of his body surrounding her. "I-I can't think..."

"Then don't."

His firm kiss, his suggestive words, they soothe her, coaxing her to relax little by little until she rediscovers her confidence, wrapping her arms around his hips. She loves the way he feels, so solid and warm, encompassing her, melting into her, but now she wonders how he would feel _inside_ her. Would he power through her or take his time? Instead of being this strong, heavy, and protective person, would he be quivering and vulnerable, victim to her tight pleasurable embrace? She wants to see him come undone just as much as she wants to abandon inhibition, growing weary of this slow development. So she conveys her impatience with urgent touches bold enough to make her blush, and he reciprocates by daring to palm her breast, teasing her hard nipple through the thick fabric of her dress.

She moans, arching into him, tortured by his pace, but still enjoying it for its sweet and sultry rhythm. His hand burrows beneath the hem of her crochet dress to cradle her hip, brushing his thumb over her pelvic bone, and that tantalizing, shy caress makes her sigh into his mouth, deepening their kisses, reciprocating the rhythm of his tentative thrusts. He grips her harder to steady her against him, grinding into her more, building the confidence, breathing her in. She can feel his need, as if it were resonating with her own, and tries imagining how it must look behind the buttons and denim layer of his pants, how it might feel once he penetrates her. The fear and anticipation excites her, aided by the echo of his erotic, quiet noises. Aah, it feels so hot in here now. She yearns to touch him without clothes on, to retreat into her covers and delve in each other's skin.

She wants him all, and she wants him now― even though his entire body surrounds her, she wants more. She wants to feel the most intimate part of him blanketed inside of her. She shivers at the thought of it and senses more wet heat pool down below, wondering if he can feel it through the denim of his pants, soaking her panties. A part of her feels embarrassed, but... another part of her relishes it, wanting him to notice, to take initiative and touch her down there, to strip her naked and brace his hands against her thighs, to break her and reshape her into a new person, and she conveys this deep-seated want by grinding into him harder, deeper, just a notch faster.

The moment he kisses her neck, she moans out loud, fidgeting in place, tickled by his nose brushing her skin, his breath and his voice murmuring in her ear _I want you_. Now her body aches where she only felt bold enough to explore in the private walls of her unlit bedroom. She cannot hope to stifle the restless feeling when she feels so trapped, like there exists no room to breathe, and she wants to break out of this prison and take him _now_. Burrowing her hands inside his sweater, she runs her nails over the smooth skin of his back, down to the very curvature of his lower spine, feeling him arch into her, shivering in delight. He rises to kiss her again, reciprocating her bold touch, and she moans, squeezing him close.

She can feel him down there, pressing against her crotch like a shy and passionate heartbeat. It does not frighten her, not when his lips are beckoning for attention, seeking her tongue. And then the rest comes startlingly easy, his hands over her skin, the absence of her soaked panties followed by her dress hiking up her hips, and then the sweet, gentle intrusion of his fingers inside her, one after the other, taking turns stroking her―

She moans, ceaselessly, splaying herself open under the press of his touch, eyes closed in riveted pleasure; all too self-conscious of his fervent gaze. How can she even describe the way he fucks her, nice and slow, the heat so delicious and torturous that she wants to melt. Her heartbeat pounds so loud that she wants to implode, and yet his kiss calms her, silencing her feverish noises for a brief moment.

"I want to come on you. Can I?"

His want and need whispers across her lips, wrapped in polite desperation, and she nods, too impatient to respond or explain herself. ' _Come on my dress, I don't care. Give me a reason to take it off.'_ And then she senses him pull back to shed his sweater, awed by the tan naked sight of him and his slim, toned muscles. Her eyes linger, roving over his body as he works on the zipper of his pants, drawn to the way he handles himself. She watches him pull the loose waistband of his pants down, seeing no hints of his underwear as he pulls himself out, and she stares, fascinated by his erect shape and size.

Sensing him stop, she looks up to find him blushing.

"You're staring at me so intensely..." He ducks his head, bashful.

"S-Sorry. I couldn't help it. I… I-I was thinking… You look nice down there."

"Honestly."

"Yes!"

She cries out in mid-laugh, beaming, amused by his timidity. He smiles, relieved, encouraged by her reaction to start stroking himself down there, his eyes fixated on her as she watches him watch her. Now that she knows he touches himself because of her, the sight arouses her even more. Yuna wonders if he has always touched himself while thinking about her, wonders how often he does it, if he likes to moan out her name or take her in his imagination. Whenever she felt particularly bold enough to pleasure herself, she would shy away from thinking about anyone she knew in real life. She would empty her mind and focus on the physical sensations, but now she wants to rub herself in front of him, because she happens to be soaking wet and itchy, and she wants to tease him for taking his time.

The color in his eyes darken at that, and he lets go to crawl on top of her, positioning himself in between her legs. Yuna fights to keep herself from fidgeting, feeling the ticklish, coarse fabric of his denim pants brush against her inner thighs, followed by the slip of his hand, and then the tip of him touches her _there._ She squeaks _,_ expecting to break against his entry, until he coaxes her to calm down.

"I won't go in. I just... want to rub myself against you. I-Is that okay?"

She nods after a moment, relieved. Following his tentative confession, she feels something smooth and bulbous rub between her soaking wet folds, relaxing her instantly, unexpectedly. She croons, unable to stop the words from rushing out, betraying her lust and impatience. "I want to feel you inside me."

Baralai freezes, shocked into speechlessness.

His reaction reminds her to elaborate. "Y-You don't have to worry. I'm on the pill."

His eyes flicker downcast, anxiety stalling his hand. "I, ah… I d-don't know. This is my first time. I don't want to come too fast for you... erm..."

Oh. Yuna blinks up at him. He took the lead as any guy should, as one would be expected to do, and yet his vulnerability splits through the cracks, coloring his composure meek.

She rises to sit upright, urging him to recline on the opposite armrest. Pleased by his eager and silent assent, Yuna crawls to straddle his lap after fixing the waistband of his open pants lower, guided by his tentative hands on her hips to snuggle closer. "You can come in me whenever you want. I don't care. I just want to feel you inside me."

Baralai swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, and she leans forward to kiss him, feeling his hand weave into her hair, clutching her close. Yuna trembles, overwhelmed by his gentle, firm touch, his sweet musky scent and warm heady taste, gripping his broad shoulders to steady herself as she senses him align his cock tip up. She knows that he waits for her, and so she descends, slowly, enraptured by the power she holds over their rhythm, the intensity of his reaction. His breath shudders and his grip tightens, grasping at the thin cords of his diminishing self-restraint, and she chokes in the whimper, feeling the shock of a pinprick bloom into multiple little sensory needles. She tightens her grip like a vice, enduring the painful sensation of stretching all over him. It burns in its suffocation, but… it feels good, too. Raw and intense, injecting her heart with hot unbridled rhythm that courses through her bloodstream. Does he feel it, too, consuming him?

It takes her nearly a dozen shallow thrusts before she feels ready to take him all in, comforted by the noises that he strives to suppress. His heat ignites her, soothes the itch from the inside now, and she trembles, enraptured by their motions, the peripheral sight of them locked together. He looks so big, filling her up with dark, pulsing muscle, coming back out all glistening and wet, before pushing back in. The repeated motion mesmerizes her, how his cock fucks her nice and slow, while Baralai looks on in rapt focus, his mouth parted to moan out reverent obscenities.

"...you're so… wet, nngh… Yuna…!"

His voice and his moans panting in her ear makes her want to come undone, and heat pools into her belly, extinguishing any last traces of hot embarrassment. "...Baralai, _oh_ … ahhh..."

Yuna sighs in speechless wonder, wanting to express how he makes her feel with incoherent noises alone. His arms hold her, supporting her as she rides him, her heart racing from the weight of their breaths, the heat of their kisses. His hands snake beneath her dress to clutch at her curves, caressing them, teasing the underside of her breasts, and she reciprocates by palming his clean shaven chest, marveling at the presence of him nude and splayed out beneath her. Her thighs start to ache, quivering, her knees sweating from the effort, a testament to her inexperience. And then his breathing stills and his grip freezes, followed by a guttural sound in his throat that punctuates a physical, intense release too subtle for her to feel. He came inside her, a thought so intimate it compels her to hug him. Breathless and exhausted, he nestles his face into her hair, and she sighs, waiting for her heartbeat to calm down, distracted by the pressure of his mouth on her neck. Burrowing her face in his shoulder, she smiles, ticklish to the presence of his cock still half-hard and throbbing inside her.

"I couldn't… hold it in… any longer… Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I liked it."

His lack of restraint and composure, his vulnerability, his possessiveness, turns her on still, and her soft kisses ease his stewing remorse, as well as her quiet afterglow. They share one last prolonged kiss before she reluctantly extricates herself, annoyed by the irritating moist itch persisting between her flushed thighs. "Let's go to bed, hmm?"

He looks tired, thoughtful, but satiated, his brown eyes hooded and his hands shy of cradling her hips. "...okay."

"Okay? Okay." She grins, stealing another kiss because she cannot help herself.

* * *

They discard the rest of their clothes once inside her room, reuniting in heated caresses before falling back on her bed, grinding into each other amidst warm kisses. Her pussy still throbs from the pain of her virginity lost, but she allows Baralai to maneuver her leg around his waist where she welcomes his reentry with a pained moan. She wants to feel him closer, closer, closer― reciprocating his long, deep strokes with impatient thrusts of her own, learning to time it _just right_ where they crash like rolling waves on a sun-kissed beach.

They forego tongue to pant incoherent sounds, whispering each other's name in between ill-suppressed gasps for air. The sweet, sweet repetition renders her dumbfounded and speechless, if not incomprehensible beyond belief. She wants to mash his lips to hers and fist her hands in his hair and grasp his hips close; or better yet, squeeze his cheeks in her palms to emphasize her maddening desire for possession. _'Mine. You're mine. Fuck me, fuck me, I just want you now_ ― _'_

"Yuna, ngh… I love you… I love you..." He murmurs, breathless, repeating those three words in her ear like a prayer. They echo her own thoughts, stoking her raw impulse to take him in deeper as he clutches her close, burrowing his face in her hair to breathe her in. "Be mine, I want you to be mine..."

Oh God his voice sounds so arousing in her ear, his heavy, halting breathing and deep moans even more so. Everything feels so intense that she never wants this to stop, clutching his hair and palming his shoulder in poor restraint. Her constant moans sound too broken and high-pitched to be anything, but screams, and although the thought of producing such strange erotic noises would normally mortify her, she does not care, eager to convey how wild and insane sex makes her feel.

It still hurts, but... She loves the feeling of losing inhibition, loves taking him all in, rendering him dumbfounded.

"...Yuna, _oh_... I'm... I'm coming... again, ngh...!"

And yet, she enjoys this most of all, holding him close as he empties himself inside of her. If it hurts less every time they do it, she wants to do it all the time.

Something about this feels so raw and intimate, she never wants to let him go, lingering in the embrace while his spent cock softens inside her. It pulses like a second heartbeat, reverberating in happiness. He snuggles her neck, regaining his breath while cuddling her close, content to remain inside her, and she smiles, kissing his collarbone. She wants to say it, motivated by the afterglow that settles, but manages to restrain herself. It feels too early to pour her heart out to him when their relationship just took flight. Speaking of which...

"Baralai...?"

He hums, detaching himself to lie down beside her, already in the process of dozing off.

"Mm, never mind. It can wait." She smiles, besotted by the sight of him. So adorable and child-like.

"...okay. Mm, goodnight..." He reaches out to pull her in for a kiss, before releasing her, hugging the pillow to his head.

She giggles, amused. "Goodnight. Thank you. I... had lots of fun. You're amazing."

The echo of his slow breathing answers, and she blinks, lost in a daze.

' _He fell asleep so fast, look at him…'_ Despite their amount of physical exertion, she does not feel an ounce of weariness. _'Is this normal?'_

She lies wide awake in bed, content with the silence. Staring at him now once her eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he looks so cute. "Like a cat…" She whispers, giggling, brushing his lips with the tip of her finger. Marveling at their softness, how they felt all the times Baralai kissed her… How can she not grow attached to him after everything they did together? She lavishes in his attention now that she understands why he gives it to her. She wants to see him smile every day and be the reason for it. He's such a quiet and reserved person, she'd love to see him laugh more. She always loved the sound of his laughter, how melodic it carried in the air.

Emotion wells up inside her, overwhelming her, aided by her idle recollection of their many moments together. The way he always held her gaze when he listened to her. The way he would bridge the gap in between her pauses with an emphatic remark, encouraging her to continue. She always appreciated his insight, his honesty, his sensitivity. The way he would brighten with curiosity every time she talked about her interests, even if he did not understand. The way he would deepen his frown in worry every time something upset her, no matter how trivial. Always attentive and concerned.

She falls asleep to the image of his smile and warm, steady gaze.

* * *

Yuna drifts awake, peeling her eyelids open to the sight of a naked chest. Before she can process the fact someone lies in bed beside her, she nestles to his warm, naked body out of instinct, eager to inhale his scent, lost in reminiscence. He smells so sweet and musky― or is that _them_ , as a testament to last night?― and it calms her, inspiring her to snuggle closer. Despite the fact her body aches, she also feels too comfortable to move, disregarding the risk of bleeding out onto her sheets (if she hadn't already). His chest rises and falls to the flow of his slow breathing, accompanied by his steady heartbeat, and these small, intimate details give rise for warmth to bloom in her bosom. She leans up to kiss his chin, tickled by the onset of facial hair speckling his cheek.

He stirs, so she continues to nuzzle his jaw and neck and collarbone with kisses until he starts to wake. She watches him shift to lie on his back, rubbing his crusty eyes with a deep sigh, taking a long, sweeping survey of his surroundings, his thought process slow to start. "Where...?" Amused by his confusion, she giggles and scoots closer, hugging his arm.

"Good morning."

Baralai freezes, shocked by her presence enough to stare. "...so it wasn't a dream after all."

Yuna giggles again, giddy from fondness and affection for him. Could anyone be more adorable? "Why do you say that?"

"Because―." He halts, staring at her once more in speechless wonder, and then averts his eyes when heat creeps onto his cheeks. "It felt too good to be true..."

Gleaning infinite amount of amusement from his timidity, she stifles the giddy smile in vain, possessed by the sheer impulse to roll over and straddle him, digging her toes beneath the skewed blanket for warmth. "You look so frumpy. I like it."

"Well, I _am_ human." He chuckles, the sound hoarse from sleep, and falls silent, his gaze drifting low before they return to her face, caught guilty under her expectant look. "Is it... okay for me to look?"

Although she feels a little chilly in the exposed air, aware that she wears nothing to cover herself, her pink nipples already hard from the cold, she blushes, wanting to take a chance at being bold. "I... I want you to look. Do I... look okay...?" Her confidence flounders at the receiving end of his intent gaze, and she fidgets, tempted to wrap her arms around herself.

"More than okay. You look beautiful."

Heat blooms in her cheeks and she purses her mouth, exploding into a broad smile. "Can we do it... one more time? Before we..." She trails off, noticing how he averts his eyes, raising a hand to cover his mouth, and she frowns, concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. It's nothing. I..." And then he removes his hand from his face, working up the courage to initiate eye contact. "I was not sure if you wanted anything to do with me after... last night. Call it wishful thinking..."

"What? Why?" She blurts out, bewildered. "I mean, I can't pretend it meant nothing to me. I... I wasn't terrible, was I?"

"No, that's not what I meant―."

"Or was s-sex the only thing you wanted?"

"No." He shoots upright at once, gathering her trembling body in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder, aware of his morning breath. "That's not what I want. That's not _all_ that I want. I want you― I want _all_ of you. But I am afraid to ask for more than what you're willing to give."

She shivers from his sultry tone, clinging to him as he holds her tight, engulfing her in his warmth. His voice, his scent, his hands on her skin, casting tingles wherever he touches her, it compels her to lie down, and she does, dragging him to land on top of her. She kisses him, close-lipped, twining her fingers around his nape, caressing it under the light scratch of her nails. He moans, tugging her legs apart with the touch of his knees, settling in between her thighs. She tilts her head when she feels him kiss her neck, sighing to the touch of his tongue, the heat of his breath―

"I thought you would be... too sore."

"I am, but..." She squirms, discomforted by the reminder. "I don't know when will be the next time we can... do it..."

"Tell me when to stop. I can take care of myself."

"...o-okay... mm...!"

Pins and needles stab her worse than they did yesterday, the first time, but the prickling sensation abets soon after in the moist friction, and she pinches his shoulder blades, whimpering into his collarbone. _Oh God_ his cock...! It strokes her long and hard, slow and steady, soothing her, arousing her, and she moves her hips in tandem to his, eager to punctuate that lovely, hot tingle building up inside her. They do nothing else as they ride that low tidal wave, content with pelvic motions and heated caresses alone. Her whimpers echo loud and broken, ceaseless in its ecstasy, overshadowing the echo of his deep groans, his breaths quickening, his grip tightening. Now all that white heat peaks to a cool point, and Yuna sighs, shivering and boneless, allowing him to thrust inside her one last time, _hard_ and deep, emptying himself as he cries into her ear.

"Yuna...! Nguh..."

Lingering in the quiet afterglow, short of breath, he hums, blissful. Yuna regains her breath first, even though his weight works to suffocate her in a slow and painful death. If Baralai were a cat, he would be coiling his tail in laziness and contentment, unaffected by his surroundings. She giggles, besotted by the cute mental image enough to wriggle in his grasp, impatient.

"Baralai... too heavy..."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm fat?"

"No. You're dead weight...!" Gathering her strength, she tries to pry him off despite his blatant refusal to move and finally manages to succeed by shoving him aside, delighted by his laughter. She splays herself on top of him before he can think to exact his revenge or leave her bed, intent on trapping him longer. Yuna enjoys the way he wounds his hands around her waist on instinct, and she sighs, playing with his bangs, losing herself in his eyes. Funny how those same eyes used to make her nervous twenty-four hours ago. Now she cannot get enough of him.

Now she watches him get dressed, sad to see him go after a whole hour of lazying around, cuddling for the sake of stalling. Even though he declined her first offer for breakfast, he gave in to the yearning look in her despondent expression. Pulling on his jeans over the clean set of underwear that he fetched from the dryer, his washed undershirt and collared pullover soon follow with meticulous care, and Yuna sighs, fascinated by the transformation. Now he looks as he aways does, except with hand-combed, side-swept hair instead of his usual gelled coif. Denying the inevitable, she drags herself from the edge of her bed to wrap him in her arms. Even though she does not say anything, she knows that he understands what she strives to convey in her subdued embrace.

Baralai turns to face her, folding her into his chest, nuzzling her forehead. "I know. I don't want to leave, either." He murmurs into her ear, kissing her temple. "But I can't stay forever. Your parents will return at some point, and I don't think you are prepared to introduce me, yet." Baralai pulls back to give her a warm smile, besotted with the sight of her, and proceeds to duck his head, bashful. "...If you want, we can do something later, like a date. Or would you rather hang out with our friends instead?"

Yuna sways her hips, pursing her lips in thought. She wants him to spoil her, but feels too afraid to ask, not wanting to come across so needy so soon. There's also the matter of introducing their new relationship to their friends. No doubt guaranteed to be a story told throughout school, whenever that may be. Everyone will know about it. That looming sense of finality intimidates her. "...mm, I'm fine with either."

"Honestly?"

"I... want to be with you longer, but I know... I already took up so much of your time. Yesterday, and now today... So, I don't mind either way."

"There's nothing wrong with that. You can demand all the time that you want from me. I will not object, unless I am busy."

"Really? You won't... get sick of me?"

"Never. Impossible."

Yuna beams, delighted his teasing, earnest words, and wonders why she ever suffered any doubt.


End file.
